


Shower Song

by orphan_account



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No IT (King), Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, mentioned reddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 08:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20597606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stan takes showers a lot but they always make him antsy





	Shower Song

Stan took showers a lot. Of course, Bill knew this. He often heard the water running and Stan would always peak his head into the bedroom and say a quick "I'm gonna take a shower" before disappearing for the next 45 minutes. Bill was okay with that, it was normal. But sometimes he'd leave the room, crossing in front of the bathroom and the door is always wide open. Sometimes he'd catch Stan peeking out of the curtain, a scared look on his face. At first, Bill thought he might be hiding something, but if he's hiding something why would the door be opened? It puzzled Bill and so he decided he was finally going to talk to him about it.

The boy came into the room, hair wet and one of Bill's shirts hanging off his shoulder. While Bill loved how he looked right now, he knew this was important. Stan sat beside him, seeing Bill staring at him. His face curled up in confusion and a blush graced his face. "What?" He chuckled. "So, w-we need to t-t-t...we need to t-talk" Bill said, turning his body to face Stan. "Okay, this sounds like you're breaking up with me and I'd rather not be wearing your shirt while you do it" Stan started to get up before Bill pulled him back down. "I'm not b-breaking up with you" Bill said and Stan quirked an eyebrow as he sat down. "What is it, then?" Bill bit his lip before speaking. "S-so I've noticed t-t-that you keep the door open when y-you shower. And somet-times you look out the curtain" Stan looked down, picking at his fingernails. "Why?" Stan hesitantly looked at Bill before looking back down. 

"I'm scared" He stated after a moment of silence, waiting for the judgement. But it never came. "Of what?" Bill asked softly, pulling Stan into his lap. "I don't know. I'm just afraid someone is gonna come in there and kill me. Like I know it's not gonna happen, but I'm still scared" Stan said quietly, resting his head on Bill's shoulder. "You could've t-t-told me. Richie is l-like that. Eddie usually showers with him t-to make him feel safe" Stan looked up, a small smile on his face. "You would do that for me?" Bill nodded, pecking his lips. "O-of course I would, I lo-...I c-care about you a l-l-lot" Bill blushed. They hadn't said I love you yet. Bill was scared, what if Stan didn't feel the same. "I didn't think you'd want to" He said quietly, blushing as well. "You m-mean a lot t-to me. I would do a-a-a...do anything for y-you" Bill was slightly frustrated because of his stutter, but ignored it. Stan cuddled into Bill's chest, the latter laying on his back to get more comfortable. "I love you, too" Stan said quietly and Bill smiled and ran a hand through his hair. He kissed the top of his head and closed his eyes, drifting off.


End file.
